Halloween On Mobius
by roxan1930
Summary: Join Sonic and his friends on Halloween as they celebrate it, only to still have to play hero for a bit!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Halloween On Mobius**

It was Halloween on Mobius and all around many people were walking around in some kind of costume.

Some were scary, some were cute and some were just plain weird but it was Halloween so nobody cared!

"Come on, Tails! Hurry or all the good candy will be long gone when we get there!" Sonic the Hedgehog yelled impatiently up the stairs of the house where he and his best friend Tails lived.

"Don't worry, Sonic! I'm almost done!" the fox replied as he got dressed.

"Yeah, you said that twenty minutes ago! I'm serious, buddy! If we don't get moving we'll get nothing or be stuck with all the lame stuff like… like… like candy corn!" the hedgehog shuddered at the mere thought while Tails rolled his eyes upstairs.

Realizing that no amount of whining was going to help Sonic sighed and walked over to a mirror to look at his own costume.

He had decided to dress up as his werehog form and had stuck multiple patched of dark blue and grey-blue fake fur on his body and we had some fake fangs in his mouth.

Hearing footsteps we turned to the stairs and saw Tails finally coming down.

The fox was wearing a mad scientist costume with lab-coat, cracked glasses, his fur ruffled and more.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked his friend.

He frowned when said friend let out a whimper and rushed to the corner of the room where he cowered.

"Y-you look great but please don't start experimenting on me!" he cried and realizing he was just playing Tails burst out laughing, soon being joined by Sonic.

"But seriously, you really great, buddy!" Sonic gave tails a thumps up and a wink.

"Hehe! Thanks you too! Even if I never expected you to dress up like your werehog form since during that adventure you hated having other people see you like that." Tails raised an eyebrow.

"Heh… Yeah but this time it's just a costume it was simple enough to make." Sonic shrugged before walking over to the door and holding it open.

"You ready?" he asked and Tails nodded, quickly rushing to his side with two large sacks.

Once they were outside Tails grabbed onto Sonic and Sonic ran over to Station Square where they could start trick-or-treating.

Together they walked past a few houses and stores, got candy, got complimented on their costumes, thanked whoever was at the door they were at and went to the next one.

"Sonic! Over here!" a familiar voice suddenly called and turning around they spotted their friends Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit running towards them.

"Hey there girls! How's it going?" Sonic grinned when they reached them.

"Everything's great! Especially now that you're here!" Amy right away started flirting and Sonic had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Soooo… What are you wearing?" he asked as he looked the female hedgehog up and down.

Amy was wearing some white dress with golden edges and had replaced her usual red hairband for feather hairclips.

While Sonic had no idea who or what she was supposed to be, he felt the strange urge to shudder.

"Oh, I forgot to buy something and when I finally remembered nearly everything was already gone but at least I got something to show of my cuteness!" Amy gushed proudly and spun around.

"If you say so…" Sonic answered before turning to Cream.

"And what are you supposed to be?" he asked the little rabbit who giggled and twirled around like Amy had done, showing off her own costume that was a white dress with little white wings on her back and a small hairband that held a golden halo above her head.

"I'm an angel!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Really?! But how is that a costume?! You always look like an angel!" Sonic gasped dramatically and Cream giggled at the compliment.

Tails smiled and shook as his as head as he watched his best friend tickle the little the bunny.

Suddenly he felt as if he was in danger and turning he jumped when he spotted Amy glaring over at the playing couple, obviously jealous that Sonic wasn't paying her more attention even if she knew that Sonic and Cream were more like brother and sister.

"H-hey! Is that Knuckles over there?" he asked to change the subject and sure enough the echidna who was wrapped up in bandages was making his way to the group.

"Amy! Cream! Don't just run off like that!" he scolded the girls thought Amy just rolled her eyes.

"Huh? You guys were together?" Sonic asked in surprise.

"Yes, my mommy asked Mr Knuckles to escort me and Ms Amy. We're very sorry for running away from you, Mr Knuckles." Cream explained before bowing to Knuckles.

"Meh… It's fine but don't do it again." he shrugged, giving a small smile when the bunny nodded obediently.

"What are you getting so worked up for anyway? You know we can take care of ourselves." Amy scoffed and it was obvious that Knuckles was having a mental battle with himself to decide if he should maybe try and hit the pink hedgehog.

"You know, if I was Knuckles I'd be more worried about what Vanilla would do if she's find out I lost you girls out of sight." Sonic decided to butt in since he knew a fight might break out otherwise and he really wasn't in the mood to let his friends' temper ruin Halloween.

"Since we're all together, why don't we go trick or treating together for the rest of the night?" Tails suggested and everyone nodded.

"Can we join you?!" a voice called out from behind Knuckles, making the poor echidna yelp and jump before turning around to see the Chaotix with Charmy having been the one who asked the question.

"Sorry, Knuckles! Did I scare you?" the bee in a Viking costume asked innocently.

"No, I wasn't scared! I was just startled!" Knuckles tried to deny.

"You don't have to deny it. Everyone gets scared once in a while and it's Halloween!" Vector laughed, dressed as a stereotypical detective.

"Hey, guys! You joining in on the fun too?" Sonic cheerfully greeted.

"It's not like we have a choice. Charmy wouldn't stop whining for candy until we agreed to take him out." Espio who was dressed as a stereotypical ninja sighed.

"Yay, candy!" the bee cheered and went into a full blown chant about the sweet with Cream joining him.

"Well, aren't those cuties hyper?" a new voice called, once again from behind Knuckles who once again jumped and yelped before turning around to see Team Dark standing there.

"Awww! Did I scare you, Knuckie?" Rouge asked teasingly with a smirk and hands on his hips that were being shown off along with all her other feminine curves by the sexy witch costume she was wearing.

"No you didn't! I was just startled!" he once again denied, blushing when the bat leaned closer and gave him a clear view of her cleavage.

" **Affirmative. Increase** **in heartrate detected.** " a large figure that was covered in a blanket with two bright red dots poking out spoke up.

"Omega! You came too?" Amy asked happily.

Lately she had grown quite close with the former Eggman robot due to that they could relate about E-102 Gamma, another Eggman robot that had been good but gotten destroyed.

" **Affirmative, female hedgehog. I wish to become more familiar with the customs that you flesbags have. Disappointingly the only disguise that could be used to frighten other celebrators was that of what you refer to as a ghost.** " the robot answered her.

"He means that he feels left out easily." Shadow said as he stepped from behind his friend, wearing a simple black hooded cloak and had a fake scythe in his hand.

"And that's a good thing since that means I didn't have to drag him along like I had to with you." Rouge retorted and the black hedgehog snorted.

"But the costume fits! Grim Reaper? I like it!" Sonic grinned, ignoring Amy's complaining over how he didn't compliment her costume.

"Ugh… Be quiet, Faker. I chose this because it's simple and I like the idea of being Death itself." Shadow sighed and despite how creepy and morbid it sounded, his blue counterpart just kept on grinning.

Feeling a tug on his cloak Shadow looked down and spotted Cream smiling up at him.

"I don't think the Grim Reaper is scary at all, Mr Shadow. In fact, I'm sure he is very nice since he is technically not the reason people die but only takes them to heaven. It must be even scarier to die without knowing what happened and where you're supposed to go." she said and everyone stopped to think.

Sonic was the first break out of the trance and started teasing again.

"Awww! You hear that, Shads? You're dressed as a sweetheart!" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't call me Shads." was all Shadow said in annoyance before looking back at Cream and his eyes softened.

"You know, I don't even really like candy so I'll just give it to you." he said as he ruffled the bunny's head, smiling when her eyes lit up.

"Hey, I thought I was gonna get you candy!" Rouge protested.

"You're already getting Omega's and I never said you'd get mine." the black hedgehog shrugged her off.

"Guess Cream is lucky you like her, huh?" once again a new voice asked but unlike the other times it wasn't behind Knuckles but above him and just like the other times he yelped and jumped before looking up to spot Silver floating above him with Blaze in his arms.

"Whoops! Sorry, Knuckles! Did I startle you?" Silver asked as he lowered himself and Blaze to the ground.

"I wasn't startled! I was scared! No, wait!" Knuckles realized his mistake and growled as his friends laughed at him.

"Smooth." Blaze smirked at the other guardian of emeralds.

"Shut it, princess." Knuckles smirked back as he looked her up and down.

Blaze was dressed up like her actual tittle implied, as a princess with a big puffy pink dress with a blue gem on her chest and cute decorated crown on her head.

"You know, I can't help but feel like I've seen that dress before." Sonic said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I'm sure you didn't since this is the first time I'm wearing this and I'm only doing so because I lost a bet with this guy." the cat answered and rammed her elbow into a snickering Silver's ribs.

Too bad for her the silver hedgehog didn't give seem to even feel it.

"Hey, let's be fair! You wanted me to dress like a plumber! I'm just glad I won because know I look like everyone's favorite type of monster!" Silver swished his cape and grinned to show off his fake fags that he wore for his vampire costume.

"At least he doesn't sparkle." Vector whispered to Amy who giggled.

"Guys! We really need to get going or else more people are gonna show up and take time and more candy will be gone!" Charmy yelled.

"Quiet, Charmy!" Vector yelled in annoyance.

"But he's right! Who's ready to get some candy?!" Sonic cried out and half the group shouted "Me!" and with that off they went.

After a while Tails noticed something.

"Hey, guys? Is it just me or are there less kids out by now?" he asked, making everyone stop.

"Now that you mention it, I think you're right. And it's too early for them all to have already gone back home." Blaze mussed.

"Who cares?! More candy for us!" Charmy yelled.

"Charmy, that's not nice!" Cream scolded the bee who shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm started to get a bad vibe about this." Sonic agreed with a frown.

Suddenly three children ran past.

"Hey, have you guys already gone to the new house?" one stopped to ask the group.

"What new house?" Knuckles asked.

"There's this new house on that hill where someone's giving away much more candy than anyone else!" another kid pointed up to a hill where a large house with a creepy aura was standing before he ran off with his friends.

"A new house that suddenly pops up during Halloween and gives out much more candy then everyone else while kids also start disappearing?" Espio raised an eyebrow.

"I smell a rot egg." Rouge scoffed.

"Eggman." Shadow said the name they were all thinking about.

"Hey, how about we go take a look? Who knows, maybe we can get some more candy?" Sonic suggested with a smirk and everyone nodded in agreement, some wearing smirks that matched the blue hero's own.

Together they all ran over to the hill but stopped a bit away from the house.

Charmy was about to go to the door but Vector pulled him back.

"Let's see what happens first." Sonic said and seeing the bee's confusion he pointed over to a few kids who came too.

"Trick or treat!" they yelled only to scream when the door opened and a large metal claw grabbed them and pulled them inside.

"Guess that clears it up." Silver muttered and they all went out of hiding.

"Omega, you up for it?" Shadow asked the robot.

" **Affirmative! Eggman will be destroyed!** " Omega answered as multiple guns popped out of his body.

"I'll help you out. Just a bit more fire power." Blaze smirked as she went to stand beside him, making Omega buzz in some rhythm.

Shadow and Rouge smirked at each other, well aware of the crush their teammate had on the cat due to her destructive power.

"Trick or treat!" the group shouted together and when the door opened both Omega and Blaze released a large amount of fire at the metal claw that exploded but the explosion was not big enough to blow anything else up.

"Nice!" Sonic complimented as they all rushed inside, following the only hallway until they reached a metal door that Knuckles and Amy knocked down.

Just like they expected they found Eggman in a large room, sitting in his hovering Eggpod, floating in front of a cage filled with multiple kids, teens and adults alike.

"Hmm?! What are you brats doing here?!" the fat man yelled angrily.

"Oh, just celebrating Halloween like everyone else is doing! Nice costume by the way! Really scary!" Sonic casually answered.

"Sonic, I don't think he's wearing a costume. That's his face." Tails joined his best friend in the teasing and the gang laughed together.

Even a few of the captured mobians laughed along.

"Why you-! Ugh! Never mind that! Soon you'll pay!" Eggman screamed as he leaned forward in his chair, almost falling out.

When nobody said anything he decided to explain.

"Halloween is a wonderful holiday! People literally walk into my hands just to try and get some candy! As soon as I have enough people gathered I'll hypnotize them into slaves! It's not like you heroes can bring yourselves to attack innocent civilians, right? OHOHOHOH!" Eggman told his plan before laughing evilly.

"Yeah, that's true but there's one major loop-hope in that plan, Eggman." Sonic said.

"And what might that be?" the evil scientist asked curiously.

"While you were blabbering Espio picket the lock and Cream and Charmy are taking everyone outside."

"WHAT?!" Eggman cried out and now he really fell out of his chair and on the floor in front of the gang.

Groaning he struggled to get up and he was met by a group of powerful mobians glaring down at him.

"M-mommy!" he cried out in fear.

Meanwhile Cream and Charmy finished getting all the civilians outside.

"Do you think the others will be alright?" Cream worriedly asked her friend while petting the back of a crying little boy.

"Sure! No need to worry about those guys! They'll be just fine!" the bee grinned at her and she gave a weak smile back.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" was suddenly heard from inside the house, making them and the civilians jump.

A few seconds later the door opened and all of their friends came walking out.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Cream cheered as she rushed towards them to hug Amy and Blaze.

"Great job in getting everyone outside, you two." Sonic praised the youngest members of the team who both beamed up at him.

Then the speedster turned towards the crowd.

"Alright, everyone! The maniac is down for now so you can all just go home!" he announced and everyone started leaving until it was just him and the rest of his friends.

"Boy, some Halloween this was." Tails sighed.

"You got that right, kid." Rouge nodded.

" **There is however still one thing I do not understand.** " Omega stated.

"What's that?" Vector asked.

" **During three hundred sixty-four day of the year you flashbags tell your young ones not to take confections from strangers but during this Halloween it is encouraged which has also been how Eggman managed to capture so many civilians.** " the robot said and everyone else stopped and blinked.

"You know… He's got a point there…" Silver awkwardly said.

Sonic groaned and face-palmed himself.

"How about next year we just buy a bunch of candy and invite as many people as we can for a movie night?" he suggested.

"Sure."

 **The End**

 **And that's the Halloween-fic for Sonic the Hedgehog! For those of you who didn't see the references, Amy was dressed as Elise from Sonic 2006, Blaze was Princess Peach from Mario and had wanted Silver to dress up as Mario, Vector's comment about Silver not sparkling was a reference to Twilight and Omega's crush on Blaze was something shown in the Archie Comics Sonic Universe #22 - #24! Anyway, I hope you like it and will look up at more of my work!**


End file.
